


Платок

by Earel



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [8]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Арно Савиньяк пожинает плоды
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Платок

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить)

_Арно крутился перед зеркалом, поправляя шейный платок. Нет, не пойдёт. Он снова принялся перевязывать его, усмехнувшись со смесью досады и удовлетворения. Что ты будешь делать — как бы высоко ни подвязал, всё равно заметно…_

...По плечу скользнуло что-то мягкое, тёплое. Арно выдохнул и даже не стал открывать глаза: Валентин всё равно погасил свечи. Всегда первым делом погружал покои в темноту — и как только сам что-то видел? Неужели смущался? У Арно никак не мог в достаточной степени проснуться внутренний Рафиано, чтобы задать этот вопрос не обидно.

Обижать не хотелось ни в коем случае. Разве что немного подразнить. Арно улыбнулся, обнимая его. Сумел перехватить изящные, но сильные запястья и опрокинул в подушки.

— Виконт, как вы нетерпеливы.  
— Научите же меня, герцог, подайте пример, — Арно прижал обе скрещенные руки к изголовью, хотя нависать над Валентином было не совсем удобно, и на пробу вывел дорожку кончиками пальцев по его груди и боку. Валентин дернулся, вскрикнул. Ого, надо же!  
— Арно, пре-кра-а-ха-ха-ти, прекрати!  
— Где же ваше терпение? Северная сдержанность? — воодушевился Арно, который при наличии двух старших братьев знал много мест, где может быть щекотно.  
— Ах... нет... Арно... перестань!  
— Иначе что? — Арно наклонился и повторил узоры на коже языком. Валентин всхлипнул, дернулся особенно сильно и перевернул его обратно.  
— Страшная месть, — сквозь сорванное дыхание объявил он, прижав своим телом к кровати. Нежно коснулся губами плеча и тут же укусил.  
— Ай!  
— М-м-м-м? — дыхание Валентина пощекотало шею. Арно хихикнул, попытался вжать голову в плечи, но по телу словно прокатился уголёк — зубы снова сомкнулись на коже. Несильно, да и тут же укус сменился поцелуем, но от быстрой смены ощущений поджимались пальцы на ногах.  
— Валентин...  
— Очень. Жестокая. Месть, — шепнул ему в плечо Валентин, вновь коснулся губами шеи, втянул кожу, пососал, вызвав новый вскрик.  
— Я больше не буду!  
— Будешь, конечно, — Валентин гладил его бедро, чуть царапая.  
— Ну, если ты каждый раз будешь так мстить...

_...Весь полк заметит. Хотя тут главное не отрицать и не оправдываться, а они уж сами придумают, с какой красоткой он успел побывать. Арно поднял воротник и вышел, не обратив внимания на вензель VP в уголке платка._  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
